White Pixie
by SilentScreaming1944
Summary: My name is Lillian Willows. I have a dreadful memory. And my best friends are all guys. My brother is trying to kill me. And I'm pretty sure the creepy blonde girl and her pet polar bear are lethal. I have a crush on an airhead. And happen to bump into a rather cute boy named Natsu Dragneel. But why would the dragon ever go for the warrior? OC/Natsu OC/OC OC/Lucy OC/Wendy


**Hey Everypeople's! Its SilentScreaming1944! This is my first ever Fairy Tail story. And its got mainly OC's in it. But I hope its good! I worked REALLY hard on this story! And each character is unique. If any actual characters do come into the story (like for future chapters Natsu and the gang come in, as does some of Lucy's spirits.) I DO NOT own them! Everyone else, excluding any Fairy Tail/Blue Pegasus/etc... I have rightful ownership over. And do not fret if some of the characters are like any of the real characters, My originality is at a low at the moment T-T Some real characters will probably be paired up with some of my OC's, and the occasional appearance of the easter egg character. Which is a major bonus to anyone who notices it AND comments to me via PM about where you see them. And trust me, you'll know when they appear. But anyways... CONTINUING WITH THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer: SilentScreaming1944 does not own any of the actual Fairy Tail people. Jus her OC's and then some :3 So please no suing!**

**Silent: Thank you disclaimer! And everyone please enjoy!**

I woke up in a field of green grass and flowers. My head hurt and I didn't remember anything. Except my name. I think it was Leslie... Or was it Lauren? Or Lillian? Yeah, I think it was Lillian. I was wearing nothing but a dirty old red tee-shirt under a pair of black baggy overalls. No shoes. And boy did my back hurt. What happened? Did I get ran over by a semi? Or did a bolder roll across my spine? Who knows.

I struggled to get on my feet, major pain shooting through of them. But once I got up, it didn't take long for me to end up on the ground again. I huffed, and decided to crawl. But where? As far as I could see there was only grass and flowers. But I need to go somewhere. Hm, maybe north? Or... South? I'll go South. But... Which way IS South? I don't know...

Crawling on my hands and knee's I slowly ventured to what I thought was South. After my mini hike, of about twenty minutes of dirt, grass, flowers and crawling. I reached a rather steep hill. Down below lay a rather large river.

I sighed, and looked for another way down. But as I searched, the ground beneath my hands gave way, and I tumbled down the hill and straight into the water. My entire body being submerged in the bone chilling liquid.

Holy crap! The waters freezing! I quickly tried to swim up to the top. I hated water. And I apparently didn't know how to swim either. Frantically, I crawled out of the chilly liquid and onto land. Shivering and dripping wet. I hastily shook off the water, almost like a wet cat. I sat down next to the river. Watching as the water settled. I then looked down at my reflection. I was pale, had waist length choppy blue hair. Full, pouty lips and big blue eyes. But the thing that stuck out the most to me was that I had two dark blue pointy cat ears sticking up from my hair. CAT EARS!?

I stumbled backwards. Holy cow. I have cat ears... No wonder my head felt so weird... Why do I have cat ears?! This is crazy! I wonder if I have a tail? I glanced behind me, only to see the back of my overalls, and a long furry blue cat tail. Oh my gosh! I'm a cat-girl! Oh crap! Oh... Crap! What now? Do I have powers? Why am I a cat-girl?!

I was so worried and stressing about my newfound 'extras' that I overheated my mind. Causing me to pass out.

Oops... Didn't mean to do that...

(A Few Hours Later...)

A few hours later or so I woke up, only to find myself locked in a cage, in the back of a truck. Gah! I hate cages! They scare me! Lemme outta here!

I squirmed and wiggled around, trying to free myself without success.

I laid still, thinking of a way out, when suddenly, the truck came to an abrupt stop. I panicked, I don't want to be taken hostage or nothing! Lemme free! I'm innocent!... I think...

"Hey Carson? You get the cargo?" I heard a voice boom, it was cracky and sounded like a druggy.

"Yeah, yeah. The Kanizon is in the back Wally." Carson replied, what's a Kanizon? Some sort of drug? Or an illegal beer? Maybe some black magic?

But my thoughts ended as soon as they arrived when my cage was lifted up and carried over to some building. It was blurry. But it was definitely a building.

"Set it down beside the Lion Kid. And be gentle, don't wake up Rage." Wally ordered.

I was then set down, my cage door facing another, and my gaze was met by two green eyes, hidden under a crazy amount of orange spiky, mane-like hair.

We stared at each other for a bit before the red head piped up. "Hey. Hey? You there? Can you here me?"

I stared at him in bewilderment. "U-uh... Yeah, I guess." He moved forward a bit, so I could see that he looked to be nine or so years old. "My name is Logan. I'm eleven. Do you know how to get out of here?" He smiled eagerly, hope practically oozing off of him.

"I'm Lillian. And I'm sorry, I don't know how to get out." It hurt to see the poor boy's happy face drop and tears to weld up in his green eyes.

"Hey, listen. I'm sure we'll be fine, they can't keep us hostage or anything... Right?" I asked, cocking my head sideways. He sighed.

"I've been here for five days. They collect half-breeds and sell them illegally. I'm a lion spirit so I go for much more. What are you? You look like your a Kanizon? A blue Kanizon? Ooh! That's rare! You could go for probably eight million jewel!" Wow this kid's smart.

"I'm not sure, I woke up this morning in a field, I don't remember anything but my name. And I'm kind of scared. But I'm sure we'll find a way out of here..." I smiled reassuringly. Slipping my tail through the bars and offering him it to shake.

I noticed a meek smile forming on his face, as he lifted his own pale orange tail, intertwining it with mine, and we shook.

We talked for a while. And before I knew it, we had both fallen into deep cat-naps.

(About Two Hours Later...)

I awoke to the sound of a loud explosion. I subconsciously felt my tail begin to puff out.

I eagerly tried to see out of my cage. Using my newfound cat vision to peer through the darkness. But through my failing efforts, another explosion sent me and Logan's cages into the nearby wall. My door was then damaged, so I pushed, in order to escape. I placed my bare feet on the back of the cage and used my hands to shove the door open. Freeing myself of my tiny prison. Well, sorta.

Once I escaped my cage, I was confronted by a newfound danger, a battle between four men, who I suspected to be my captors. And two guys that looked about my age. Was raging. One of the boy's, a fiery redheaded taller boy with a red long sleeved tee-shirt and a black unbuttoned biker vest with grey jeans was breathing fire from his mouth. Fire? Holy crap! He must be a dragon or something. The other boy, a shorter brunette with a grey jacket, yellow shirt and blue jeans, was shooting some powerful gusts wind at two of the captors. I am ultra confused now.

One of the men, I presumed to be Carson. By his unusual scent. Noticed me and fired a purple light in my direction. I instinctively threw my arms in front of my face and squeezed my eyes shut. Waiting for a hit that never came. Instead, I felt a rather hot figure in front of me.

It was that redhead that I saw breathing fire. Did he just save me? Yay!

He towered over me, staring me down as if trying to figure out who I was. I lowered my arms and felt my blue cat ears begin to lower in fear. Was he going to hurt me? Oh lord please no...

Instead of hurting me he scooped me up bridal style and jumped out of the building. Followed closely behind by the brunette.

We were about four blocks from the building before it burst into flames, exploding soon after.

Without turning back, the two boys kept running through alleys. Jumping over the occasional dumpster and maneuvering they're way to the edge of town.

When we finally stopped, we were in some woods. I was set down beside a tall tree. The brunette and the redhead panting for a while, then both staring at me.

I stood up stiffly. Feeling rather uncomfortable under they're odd stares. Finally the redhead piped up.

"Are you ok? No injuries?" I shook my head, staring at the ground. Still feeling rather awkward.

The brunette crossed his arms and glared at the redhead. "Adam you idiot! You didn't have to blow up the whole darn building! Oma's gonna be awfully ticked."

The redhead, or Adam. Looked peeved. Balling his fists and glaring at the brunette. "I didn't blow up the building! If anyone blew it up it was you!"

"Air can't blow things up you moron! Flames can!"

"Oh, so you go ahead and blame me for everything? Really? So mature of you!"

"Flame brain!"

"Airhead!"

"Fire face!"

"Wind mouth!"

I grabbed my tail and began fiddling with it. Letting my saviors fight. I didn't want to get caught in the middle.

"Pyro!"

"Air wimp!"

I wanted to stop them before they actually started fighting. But something told me not to.

"You wanna go Flame freak?" The brunette threatened, getting in Adam's face, literally.

"I've been waiting. Where were you?" Adam countered, narrowing his eyes at the brunette.

I thought they were about to brawl it out when two stone fist suddenly knocked them both backwards. I winced. Covering my eyes with my petite hands.

I meekly peeked through my fingers, seeing a tall muscular boy in front of me. He had short spiky hair with a black muffler wrapped around his neck and a grey sleeveless open knee length trench coat overtop of a black tee-shirt and black pants. He had a seriously irritated look on his face.

"Idiots. You couldn't have waiting for the freaking signal?" The gruff man nagged.

The two boys exchanged glances at one another. Then before I knew it, all three of them were in an all out fist fight. I had to blow dust out of my face multiple times.

I then started coughing, rather violently. I think I may have asthma...

I was coughing so hard that I was curled up on the ground, holding my throat. They noticed me and stopped brawling. Adam rushed over to me and kneeled down, a look of worry on his face. The two other boys standing behind him with equal worried faces.

"Hey! Are you alright? Can you breath? Do you need CPR?" Adam rushed, grabbing my shoulders to look me in the eye. I shook my head and covered my mouth.

The brunette suddenly piped up. "Maybe she needs water." He offered, but before anyone could answer him. Three large water tentacles lashed out at them, knocking them into some trees and leaving me to suffer alone for the time being.

I was then surrounded by a large bubble of water, me in the middle, without any way of escape. I tried to swim but remember, I couldn't.

I just curled into a ball and held my breath. Great, I wake up this morning with no memory. Get kidnapped by creeps. Saved by three loons. And now I'm going to drowned. I think I've had a full life.

I was ready to pass on, when a hand grabbed my arm and I was yanked out of my death bubble.

The brunette had saved my life. I was alive! Yes!

He picked me up bridal style and ran further into the woods. Followed suit by the two other guys, who were throwing some attacks at the attackers.

We ran for a while, I had my arms wrapped around the brunette's neck. My long blue hair flapping like a flag in the wind.

Every once and a while I would notice Adam sneaking glances at me, but I simply ignored it as we continued our run. Well, until we stopped that is.

The three boys stopped, panting and out of breath. The brunette set me down under a weeping willow and I began ringing out my hair.

Adam kept staring at me. I grew rather uncomfortable under his watchful gaze.

"So what's your name?" He asked, breathing normally again.

I looked at him and the other two boys waiting for my answer, I thought hard. Try to remember my name again. "My names Lillian..." I murmured, fiddling with a loose strand of my hair.

Adam smiled, walking towards me. "Well Its nice to meet you Miss Lillian. I'm Adam. And that's Leo." He pointed at the brunette. "And Mr. Tough Guy back here is Rogan." He jabbed his thumb behind his back at the raven haired boy. Who shot him a deadly look.

I smiled shyly, standing up with minor difficulty. I stuck my hand out, offering Adam it to shake. "Nice to meet you guys."

Leo and Rogan nodded, but Adam eagerly shook my hand, sticking his thumb up.

"Oh! And thanks for saving me back there... Those guys were creepy..." Leo looked at me with a cold look at the mention of my captors. "Those were members of the Snow Dragon Guild. A dark guild."

I frowned, what was a Guild? And Snow Dragon? Why do I recognize that name?

"Oh... Um... Could you guys tell me something?" They trio nodded.

"What's a Guild?"

(A Few Hours Later...)

So apparently a Guild is a place where wizards go to find jobs and get money. A dark guild is an evil guild. Leo, Adam and Rogan are members of a Guild named White Pixie.

They then showed me they're Guild marks, they look really cool, Its a curve like a unibrow on the top, with two smaller ones in the middle on either side of a small circle, and another unibrow thing on the bottom. Adam's was on his wrist, Leo's was on his left shoulder blade, and Rogan's was on his left arm. Each were different colors, Adam's was red, Leo's was dark green, and Rogan's was grey.

They had asked me if I had a Guild mark. I checked my arms and legs but nothing. I then checked my stomach and got the same results. I eventually gave up.

So we were then walking through the woods. Me and Adam making small talk while Rogan and Leo were lingering behind us, walking quietly.

"So you really don't remember anything?" Adam asked me. I shrugged.

"Only my name. Lillian... It seems to long..."

Adam thought for a second, then snapped his fingers and pointed at me. "I got it! From this day forward! I hereby grant you the nickname Lily!"

Lily... I like it... Its cute. I smiled at the enthusiastic redhead, nodding sweetly.

After that, Adam started telling me about the mission they were sent on. Apparently that little lion boy Logan, was a member of they're Guild. And he had been gone to long. So they went looking for him. Poor kid. I don't remember what happened to him. I was planning on escaping with him. But they blew up the building before I could do anything...

"So why did those guys have you in that cage? Are you lethal or something?" Adam asked, I giggled and shrugged.

"I don't know. They kept mentioning something about a... I think they said Kanizon? Yeah, they said I was a Kanizon. Does that mean anything?"

I literally saw Leo's eyes light up at the mention of the word Kanizon. "A Kanizon... A Kanizon is a half human-half cat creature that has the ability to transform into any form of cat. From a house cat to a lion."

I almost felt my jaw drop, man he's smart... "How do you know all that?"

He simply stuck his gloved hands into his pockets and tilted his head back a bit. "Research..."

Rogan rolled his eyes and huffed, a strand of black hair falling into his face.

I smiled, these guys were a bit strange. But I liked them. They were strange and cool!

"So were are we going?" I asked, looking at Adam.

He smiled a goofy smile. "Back to our guild of course! We have to tell Master Oma what happened. She'll be seriously angry though..."

"Oh... I hope I didn't do anything wrong... I would hate for that to happen..." I murmured. Twiddling my thumbs nervously.

Adam shook his head, his fiery red waves of hair shaking as well. "Nah. Oma wouldn't be mad at you. She'd love you! Hey! I have an idea! Why don't you join our guild? You would love it!" He gleefully smiled and waited for my answer.

I noticed Rogan and Leo also staring at me for my answer. Do they mean it? I could join they're guild?

My eyes widened and I raised my eyebrows. A bright smile spread across my face.

"I-I... I would absolutely LOVE to join your Guild!" I gleamed, sticking my thumb up to show my happiness.

Adam cheered and gave me a high five. While Rogan simply nodded and turned to face the other direction. Leo on the other hand, hand a small smile forming on his face, but he turned to the other direction before I could see any other change in his attitude.

"Your going to love it there! We'll go on cool missions together! And get lots of cash! You'll make lots of new friends! And you'll even get your own Guild mark! How cool is that?!" Adam exclaimed, I giggled and nodded enthusiastically.

"That's awesome Adam! So what kind of people are there?"

Adam had a thoughtful look on his face before returning a smile. "How about I introduce you to them when we get there? There are so many people, I can't tell you them all at once!" He laughed which caused me to smile slightly.

Leo rolled his eyes and flicked Adam in the ear. "She didn't mean all at once you big FlameBrain!"

Adam's eyes grew small flames in them, and he glared daggers at Leo.

"What was that AirHead?!"

"I was just clarifying something you idiot!" Leo yelled and crossed his arms.

"I-" Adam began before Rogan punched him in the head rather forcefully and rough.

"Idiots..."

And the arguing continued until we arrived to White Pixie...

(A few hours of arguing and such later...)

When we arrived to the White Pixie HQ, Adam burst the door open, followed by Leo and Rogan. I lingered behind the trio, my tail tucked in between my legs and my ears pushed flat against my head.

The place was huge! It was a three story building made of stone and brick. There were multiple wooden tables around the room. A wooden floor and brick ceiling. A small bar in the left corner of the Guild Hall. Stairs in the right corner, leading up to the second floor. And a cream colored stone bulletin board with clusters of job requests on it. There were tons of people scattered around, either talking, drinking or just sitting.

I stared in awe at the place. My blue eyes dancing around, taking in all of the places features. I also noticed that Rogan had maneuvered his way over to a dark and creepy looking corner of the room. Disappearing into the darkness.

I shrugged and kept following the two boys in front of me. Who were making they're way over to one of the tables.

"Hey! If it isn't FlameBoy and WindChime! How'd the rescue mission go?" One girl asked. Taking a sip of her drink. Her long green hair going well with her menacing red eyes. A yellow and black checkered long sleeved shirt, black jeans and yellow heels framing her form perfectly.

Another girl, one with super short blonde choppy hair help up with a thick white headband, blue kind eyes. A white tank top, brown mini jacket, brown jeans and white flats, giggled and smiled up at the boys.

"Don't call me FlameBoy! Ugh! I told you not to do that Lexi!" Adam objected, small flames forming in his mocha eyes.

Leo rolled his eyes and shoved Adam sideways a bit. "The mission went fine. As for our objective, well. We couldn't find Logan. But we did find a Kanizon." He said, pointing at me. I instantly froze up at the three pairs of eyes boring holes in my soul.

The last person, a boy with black hair, yellow eyes, a brown leather jacket overtop of a plain white tee-shirt, brown worn jeans and black sneakers chuckled. I noticed he was also wearing a brown aviator cap and pilots goggles.

"Kanizon eh? They're extinct. How could you have found one? Maybe she's faking it." Goggles boy said, leaning forward and yanking on my ears. I puffed out my tail and narrowed my eyes. Bearing my sharp teeth at him. He immediately let go of my ears and coward behind the blonde girl.

I quickly regained my poster, my ears straightening and my tail smoothing out. I smiled shyly at the trio.

Adam and Leo were staring at me as well. Well, Adam was staring and Leo was smirking.

Suddenly a stool was sent sailing to Adam's head, the collision causing him to crash into the table. I gasped and turned to see the attacker, a tall fiery redhead with a red thigh length sleeveless dress with a black belt and black boots a bit shorter than her thighs stood on top of a neighboring table. Hands on hips. She looked so much like Adam, like she was his sister or something.

"Yo shrimp! Your late! What took you so freaking long?!" She yelled, blue flames forming in her brown eyes.

Adam suddenly leapt to his feet, glaring deadly at the girl. "Kira! I was not late! And what's the deal?!"

That's when she climbed down, blue flames forming around her hands. I turned back to Adam, who was approaching her with red flames form around his hands.

Then they were literally chest-to-chest, eyes narrowed and flames flickering.

The girl raised her fist to throw a punch at Adam but an extremely high pitched wave of sound knocked them both backwards onto they're backs.

A taller girl with electric blue super long hair pulled into two twin high Japanese style pigtails with grey eyes and a blue bikini top, yellow caprice with blue pockets and blue heels stood with her two pointer fingers pointing towards the two. A deep scowl plastered on her face.

"Idiots..." She muttered, rolling her eyes and returning back to her seat at the bar, next to a little girl.

Adam and Kira jumped to they're feet and balled they're fists, flames flickering back to they're hands. They were mirroring each other's actions.

"What the heck Esme?! What was that for?!" The two said in perfect unison.

I cocked my head in utter confusion. Leo must have noticed this and he approached me.

"No worries, Adam and Kira are twins. As for the annoyed bluenette. That's Esme Fitzgerald. She's rather sore when it comes to pointless brawls in the guild hall... The girl who called Adam FlameBoy is Lexi GreenHill, a wacky spitfire with a strange ability. And the blonde sitting across from her is Bonnie Lotika. Lexi's best friend and the only girl in the guild to know how to speak backwards fluently. The boy with the aviator goggles is Seeder Long. The only male member of Team Lexi. Which consists of Lexi, Bonnie, Seeder, and on rare occasions, a control freak powerhouse named Amy Lotika, Bonnie's older sister."

I nodded as I took in all this information. Wow there are some interesting people in this place. I love it here!

I then redirected my gaze back to Kira and Adam, who were still arguing with Esme.

"It still wasn't necessary to hit us with your stupid Sonic Waves! They huuuurt!" Adam whined.

I noticed one of Esme's veins pulse. "Will you please stop being so reckless. If you dare touch Molly with your careless fire, I'll obliterate you." The bluenette gestured to the little girl next to her, a little girl who looked to be eleven or twelve, with long red hair tied into two little braids with little green bows on the ends, innocent lime green eyes and a green tank top under a purple long sleeved shirt with a yellow mini skirt and green knee high lace-up sneakers.

Adam nodded slightly, as did Kira. And the two retreated to a table far away from Esme.

Leo leaned over to me. "Esme is extremely over protective of Molly. She is her legal guardian though. So she cleans anyone's clock's, who even make a small scratch on Molly." I nod slightly, shivering at the thought of someone who could clean my clock if I accidentally bruised the little redhead.

"The girl on the other side of the counter is Carrie. You wanna talk to her about getting you guild mark. She's Oma's granddaughter. And the bartender." Leo added, and with that. He sat down next to two taller girls.

I began walking away to the bar. When Leo grabbed my wrist and pulled me down next to him.

"Hey wait! I have somebody I want you to meet first." He said as I sat down abruptly. His yank was so forceful that it caused me to bump into his side.

We stared at each other for a while, his hand still gripping my wrist. Out faces inches away from each other. A slight blush began to creep onto Mine and Leo's faces. Then we were interrupted.

"Ahem..." One of the girls said, a sly look on her pale face. She was a rather tall girl with long white hair straight hair curled at the ends, and pink shady eyes. A black long sleeved ankle length gown with cuts at the end and long cut sleeves, with black pointy ankle high witch boots, and a tall pointy witch hat.

Leo immediately released my wrist and stuffed his hands into his pockets, hiding his face inside his jacket collar.

I sat there for a moment blinking. Before I turned to the two girls and smiled meekly, twiddling my thumbs in my lap.

The white hair girl rolled her eyes and leaned forward a bit. "Hey. My names Periwinkle. And this is Juneabee. Nice to meet ya." She smiled a toothy smile.

I looked over at Juneabee. She had long purple hair pulled back into a braid down her back, caramel brown eyes, a white sleeveless frilly collared shirt tucked into a pair of blue knee length caprice, with brown ankle length boots. She also had a thick black belt with a key ring with two fancy golden key, and seven black keys. All with a celestial sign on them.

Juneabee waved slightly, blinking her wide brown eyes at me. "Hello. I see you've gotten well acquainted with Leo here." She giggled, pointing at the sulking brunette beside me.

He shot her a killer death glare before returning to his state of sulking.

Periwinkle sighed, shaking her head. "You truly are a mindless airhead... But anyways... Since your new around here and all. Would you like me and June to help you get your Guild mark? Unless you don't wanna join this guild." She added on quickly.

I shook my head rapidly. "Oh no! I do want to join you guild! White Pixie seems so amazing! I already love it here!"

Juneabee and Periwinkle smiled. "You can call me June if you want. Periwinkle also prefers to be called Peri. For future references. I'll take you to Carrie. She'll help you." Juneabe-I mean, June said. Standing up and grabbing me by my hand, pulling me towards the bar, and towards Esme, Molly and a kind of tall white haired woman. She had short choppy white hair with a thick blue headband and pale red eyes. She was wearing a blue sleeveless knee length dress with a white bow around her waist, with a pair of blue ankle boots, who I presumed to be Carrie.

June stopped in front of the bar, not releasing her firm hold on my hand. She nodded a hello towards Esme and Molly. And waved a greeting at Carrie.

Carrie smiled and placed the glass she was cleaning and a rag back onto the smooth stone countertop. "Hiya ladies! What can I do for you?" She asked, leaning on the counter with her elbows and placing her chin in her hands.

June pointed at me. "This little lady wants to join White Pixie. Could you help her with that?"

Carrie thought for a second before greeting me with a sunny bright smile and nodding kindly. "Of course I can! Just sit down here sweetie."

I did so and sat on one of the bar stools, proceeding to fiddle with my blue tail.

Carrie disappeared behind the counter for a moment before reappearing with a box of magic stamps. She opened it and asked me which color I wanted.

I thought for a moment before deciding on a dark blue, to match my hair, tail and ears.

"Ok cool! So where do you want it sweetie?" Carrie asked, picking up the dark blue magic guild mark stamp.

I had to think again. Debating on wether to put it on my back or my hand. In the end my back was the place I chose.

Carrie nodded and told me to come around the counter so she could put the stamp on my back. I did so and maneuvered my way over to her.

"Ok sweetie, I'm gonna lift up the back of your shirt to put the stamp on, 'kay? I just don't want you to freak out when I lift up the back of your tee." She chuckled slightly. I nodded that it was alright.

"Ok then." She said, and began lifting up the back of my top.

But she stopped abruptly about half way. Gasping and placing the stamp back onto the counter.

June hopped over the counter to see what the big fuss was about. And stopped to see something on my back.

I tried to look over my shoulder to see what was wrong.

"What is it? Is there something wrong?" I asked. And Carrie started digging through a cabinet under the counter for something.

"I think you may want to see this for yourself sweetie..." Carrie muttered, holding up a small mirror so that I could see my back. I was utterly confused when I saw a pale red guild mark that didn't look like White Pixie's at all. It was a circle with a small pair of Angel wings inside. Simple, but I was still very confused.

Esme had pushed the two gaping women aside so she could see. With a scowl she thought for a moment.

"That's the Grey Angel's Guild mark. Why is it on your back? If you wanted to be a part of White Pixie, you should at least quit the other guild first!" Esme spat, glaring heavily at me.

Apparently, both Leo and Adam had overheard Esme's rant. For they were up and over to our little group in a few seconds.

"What do you mean she's a member of Grey Angel? On our way over here we looked for a possible guild mark!" Adam protested. Shoving past June and Carrie.

I was extremely confused. Who was Grey Angel? Why did I have they're guild mark? Am I in trouble?!

Adam and Leo stood staring at the guild mark, Adam in utter confusion. And Leo, stood straight faced with his hands in his pockets.

I swallowed. "Uh-uh... Did I do something wrong? I didn't know that was there... I'm sorry..." I mumbled. My ears flattening against my head.

Esme scowled at me. "Of course you di-" she began, before Carrie glared at her and well... That shut her up immediately.

"Sweetie. How could you not know about that?" Carrie asked, facing me with a concerned look.

I opened my mouth to say something, but closed it again and sat there hanging my head low. Adam saw this and cut into the conversation.

"Lily lost her memory, she said she woke up this morning without any clue of her past, and all she remembered was her name. This isn't her fault." Her stated, sending a harsh glare towards Esme.

Carrie and June nodded, thought Esme kept her deep burning scowl.

I put my shirt back down. Tucking it back into my top and straightening my overalls. "Then how do I get my White Pixie guild mark? Do I have to go to Grey Angel and quit?" I asked quietly.

Carrie sighed. "I'm afraid so sweetie. That's how it works..."

I mumbled a tiny 'oh' and looked at the ground. But Adam had another idea. "I have something! How about me and AirHead go with you? It'll be like a mini adventure!" He smiled, and Leo smiled slightly as well.

I nodded and stood up. Preparing to go when June grabbed my arm. Stopping me dead in my tracks.

"Woah there girly! Your not going anywhere looking like that!" She said, and I suddenly remember my adventures in the water, running, and being rescued. I looked down and noticed that my overalls were filthy, and my tee was equally as dirty. My tail was also scruffy and my hair was tangled. "Uh... Wow, I am a wreck..." I said, then with a grin, June pulled me to Periwinkle's table and grabbed her arm and off we were. Destination: The local clothing store. Called 'RoseMary's'

Once inside. I was bombarded with clothes. Dresses, tops, skirts, pants, shorts, turtlenecks and a mountain of shoes. Then abruptly shoved into a dressing room.

I set down the heap of colorful clothing and sighed. A while later I came out wearing a black long sleeved halter top with a pair of purple jeans and black flats.

June and Peri judged the outfit with a very skeptical look, and then they talked with one another.

Peri and June quit talking and looked back at me. "No... The top is to loose, and the jeans aren't your color... Next outfit." Peri said, and with the wave of her hand I rushed back into the dressing room, resubmerging soon after.

I had a yellow knee length sundress on with speckles of orange here and there. A yellow sunhat, and orange strap heels.

The duo conversed again, before declining this outfit. Sending me back again.

After at least thirty or so outfits, Peri and June found one that was "screamed my name" and practically forced me to try it on.

As I laced the last boot, I sighed and looked myself in the mirror. I was seriously tired and my back ache had gotten worse. At least that's what I thought.

I opened the dressing room door and peeked my head out, seeing Peri and June looking at a pair of diamond studded biker boots. Then I walked all the way out, and June saw me and practically jabbed Peri in her ribs to get her attention.

The girls nodded enthusiastically. For the outfit I was wearing was actually not that bad, I liked it even. It was a red bikini top with a long left sleeve with half of the sleeve black, a simple black thigh length mini skirt with loose red ankle boots and knee high black stockings. Like I said, I kinda liked it.

I smiled to myself as the two eager teens paid for a small selection of outfits for me, and two pairs of the diamond studded boots for themselves.

I expected we would go back to the guild, but we made a detour to the hair salon to get me a haircut of sorts.

After cutting, and trimming. Washing, and drying. And a whole lot of straightening. I looked myself in the mirror to see my hair was now smooth and straight, no longer waist length, but now the length of my elbow. And the hair stylist even combed my ears and tail for me, adding a cute simple black bow onto my long blue tail.

I thanked the lady greatly. And with that, the two girls dragged me back to the guild.

I stood at the door of the guild hall. The tall wooden doors staring me. It was beginning to be dusk, so I guess I'll have to wait until tomorrow to go Grey Angel. Holding my breath, I quietly opened it and walked in.

Today was the best day of my life...

_..._

**Silent: Sooooo? Was it good? Or did I do such a terrible job that I should just delete it now and go die in my emo corner of shame? PLEASE DON'T HATE ME MINNA! *bows* GOMEN NASAI! *more bowing***

**Esme: YOUR SUCH A CHILD! GROW UP! *sonic wave blasts Silent away***

**Molly: That was mean Niichan... **

**Adam, Kira, Leo, June and Peri sweatdrop.**

**Lily: On a sidenote, Currently, we are excepting 4 OC's for a future project for a Guild called WinterLope Mane. They must be strong (but strong enough that Adam and co. And swamp em) and btw, WinterLope Mane is a dark Guild. So they'll probably make a few appearances. Every now and then Silent will ask for OC's from you viewers! The app form will be in her profile if you want to make a character! Thanks again minna! **


End file.
